The human brain is capable of outperforming a computer in recognizing patterns based on learning and experience. The ability to have the most “experienced eyes” (really the “experienced brain”), regardless of where that person or those persons are located, participate in the testing, inspection or certification of manufacturing installations, equipment, constructions sites, power plants or other complex industrial or in the evaluation and management of crisis situations such as mass casualty, terrorist attacks, crime scenes, medical crises, radiation emergencies, bomb threats, etc. and providing the best possible solutions is a major advantage when compared to having only less experienced resources on site. The situation commonly arises where the problem (or situation, scene, etc.) is in one location and the expertise to address the problem is located elsewhere and perhaps in several disparate locations worldwide. For example, few persons have had the challenge of disarming a bomb, and in such situations, it is hard to imagine that the person at risk would not want to have the world's experts in bomb disarmarmament looking over his shoulder as he cut one wire and not another. Additionally, in the construction and maintenance of highly complex facilities such as power plants, oil drilling rigs, sophisticated manufacturing facilities, etc., for example, there can be a need for visual inspection either during the normal construction and operation of the facility—to insure all domains are within “spec”, or at times where repair or remedy is required.
Another example is in the field of telemedicine whereby information technologies are used to provide clinical care at a distance. Telemedicine involves collecting and transmitting medical information from a local scene to a remote expert. By providing the remote expert with medical information, the remote expert can provide clinical care without being present at the local scene. Thus, telemedicine facilitates the provision of expert medical care to remote locations, which may not be accessible to the expert. However, telemedicine is typically provided using fixed telemedicine platforms such as rolling carts or fixed workstations. Telemedicine platforms, therefore, can limit the mobility, adaptability and interactive capability of an on-scene technician, and are not adapted for many real world situations in which technical evaluation and interaction—whether in medical, public safety, or industrial environments and/or any other situation—is needed